


one (1) new message!

by stupidsorry



Category: E'LAST (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life, Tags May Change, i am here to water it with this bullshit, the e'last tag is so mfing dry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidsorry/pseuds/stupidsorry
Summary: boss baby:and wonjun just points this like spray bottle of cleaner at himboss baby:goes "i see no god here except for me"boss baby:then hyuk just fricking,,boss baby:smacks him in the face with this wet ass mopOReight friends in one group chat, what could go wrong? way too much.
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	one (1) new message!

**Author's Note:**

> please forgive me if everyone seems a little out of character. i'm still trying to get a good understanding of the members personalities so please bear with me
> 
> chat names:
> 
> siren - rano  
> mini innie - choi in  
> cheekbones - seungyeop  
> pew pew - baekgyeul  
> prince - romin  
> dumb - hyuk  
> dumber - wonjun  
> boss baby - yejun

** fantastic, elastic (8)  **

**boss baby:** remind me again how hyuk n wonjun are actually able to have jobs??

**cheekbones:** well,,

**cheekbones:** i believe it has something to do with the fact that they're both over the age of 14

**boss baby:** ...

**boss baby:** hyung with all due respect,

**boss baby:** that's not what i meant and you know it

**cheekbones:** ...mayhaps

**siren:** what'd they do now??

**mini innie:** love how we talk about them like they're just one whole person

**pew pew:** they kinda are at this point

**siren:** 2won are indeed a singular unit of chaos

**dumb:** heard one of you bitches was talking shit

**dumber:** yeah ://

**dumber:** why you gotta do that??

**dumber:** don't go roping me into hyuk's b.s.

**dumb:** excuse me??

**dumb:** if anything they're roping me into your b.s.

**mini innie:** boys, boys

**mini innie:** you're both pretty

**mini innie:** now shush n let yejun tell his story

**prince:** oh yeah

**prince:** what did they do exactly?

**boss baby:** okay so!!

**boss baby:** last night i decided to wait for them while they closed up

**boss baby:** bc i'm a good friend who likes to walk them home whenever they have to work at night

**dumb:** pls we all know it's so you can get ramyeon for half-price

**boss baby:** silence fool

**dumb:** i-

**siren:** djsndjhfbdfj

**siren:** r.i.p in pieces m'dude

**boss baby:** as i was saying...

**boss baby:** i was patiently waiting for these two idiots to finish up cleaning n such

**boss baby:** and i can hear them talking to each other

**boss baby:** n i wasn't paying attention because well,,

**boss baby:** Noodles.

**dumb:** see i was right

**prince:** s s h!!

**boss baby:** then i hear this like,,

**boss baby:** THUMP

**boss baby:** and i look across from the floor

**boss baby:** n wonjun is standing on one of the tabletops of a booth

**boss baby:** he and hyuk are staring each other down like this is a filler episode right before a battle in an anime

**mini innie:** i don't like where this is going

**pew pew:** i quite like where this is going, thank you very much

**boss baby:** and wonjun just points this like spray bottle of cleaner at him

**boss baby:** goes "i see no god here except for me"

**boss baby:** then hyuk just fricking,,

**boss baby:** smacks him in the face with this wet ass mop

**prince:** jfc jsdbjbdsj

**cheekbones:** i can,, vividly imagine what type of noise that makes

**dumb:** it makes the exact noise that you think it does

**cheekbones:** this truly pleases the soul

**boss baby:** and 'm just there trying not to drown in my noodles from laughing so hard

**boss baby:** wonjun is upside down in the booth trying to figure out how to escape this situation

**boss baby:** n hyuk just,,

**boss baby:** "not even being a god can save you from me"

**pew pew:** an absolute power move really

**prince:** imagine if hyuk was actually god

**siren:** that,, is not a thought i would like to ponder

**cheekbones:** we would be dead if hyuk was god

**dumb:** who says i'm not already god?

**dumb:** who says you aren't already dead?

**dumb:** who says this isn't an alternative universe i've placed you all in??

**pew pew:** ...

**pew pew:** mom come pick me up

**pew pew:** i'm scared

**dumb:** good

**dumb:** you should be

**mini innie:** hyuk, stop trying to scare everyone

**mini innie:** it is too early to cause a mental break down

**mini innie:** or anyone's existential crisis

**dumb:** aaww ://

**dumb:** and it was just getting fun too

**siren:** suck it up buttercup

**dumber:** besides,,

**dumber:** what makes you think that i'm not the one who would be god??

**boss baby:** let me stop you right there

**boss baby:** because no.

**boss baby:** Absolutely. Not.

**dumber:** meanie ://

**Author's Note:**

> please take this disaster and enjoy it!  
> and please give me validation because that is all i live off of :))  
> (also don't worry, i'm gonna mess around with the chat formatting a bit in the next chapter to see what looks better and is easier to read)


End file.
